Mistaken Identity
by DesertNightWolf
Summary: It's all Alfred's fault that these dudes turned into chicks!
1. Chapter 1

Would this be considered a little Nyotalia? Er. . . Probably not. ^3^' This chapters short i know. It always looks bigger when you're writting it down on paper. -.-' This idea formed in my head while I was watching a movie about the Holocaust. .-. Well anyway, here it is! Please leave some reviews. I love and appreciate them oh so much. :3

* * *

Matthew found himself alone. _Again_. Kumojiro sat silently on his lap. Pawing at Matthews cup of coffee he had forgotten about. Finally deciding to get up, Matthew walked out the door of the conference room and headed to the door. Arthur suddenly came running around the corner with his black magic cloak on.

"Stop right there Alfred!"

Matthew turned around. "Huh? I'm not Alfred. I'm-"

"Enough of you're talking you wanker! I've finally come up with the perfect thing to get rid of you!" Arthur lifted up his wand and pointed it at Matthew.

"Wait! I'm Ca-"

A blast of green light came from the tip of Arthur's wand. Streaming right into Matthew's chest. He dropped Kumojiro from the impact and was enveloped in smoke. The smoke had also wrapped around Arthur as well. Making him cough and wave his hand around to clear the smoke.

_Let's see Alfred try and escape this deadly spell I concocted just for him!_ Arthur smirked to himself. His smirk faltered when he saw a shadow of a figure materialize before him.

"God dammit! You bloody git! What will it take to make you go away-" he shut his mouth. His voice sounded octaves higher. Much more feminine than his normal voice.

_It must be the particles in the smoke._ Arthur concluded. But when he moved forward he noticed something. The swaying of his own blonde hair. Swinging back and forth. Lightly touching the back of his bare knees.

_What the bloody hell. I swore I put pants on today before I left._ Arthur looked down at his feet so see his pants _and_ his boxers pooled around his ankles. It was when he looked down that he noticed. . .

"BLOODY HELL! I'M A WOMAN!"

"U-um, is that you Arthur?" he heard a meek voice ask.

The smoke had begun to clear up by now. Before him stood two big disappointments. One, it wasn't Alfred. Two, his spell was a failure.

There stood a girl with long wavy dark blond hair. Glasses askewed on her face. A stunned expression in her eyes. It must have mirrored Arthur's own look.

"Oh hell. . ."

"Oh. . ."

"Who are you?" Kumojiro tugged on Matthew's saggy pant leg.

For once, Matthew didn't have an answer. He simply stared at his reflection in the hanging mirror just behind Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah. . . Sorry about not uploading for a while. .-. Finals are a bitch. But whatever. Short, yes i know. It appears to be longer when i write it out. It was like freaking 3 pages long when i wrote it, i swear! ;^; Hopefully i can post chapter 3 tomorrow. Reviews would be much appreciated :3

* * *

Clearing his throat, Arthur broke the silence that had risen once they had finally calmed themselves. Matthew tore his eyes away from the mirror he had been staring at, now focusing his attention on Arthur who had pulled up his pants and boxers.

"Well. . ." Arthur shivered at his new voice. "This is quite a predicament."

"Y-yeah." Matthew whispered. "What do we do now?

Sighing, Arthur shifted his weight. Feeling how his now womanly hips felt against his hand as he did so. "I'll have to go back and see what I did wrong. Perhaps I can find a counter-spell if I figure out what went wrong."

"How long do you think that will take?" asked Matthew. His finger twirled around a soft curl. He was upset at this whole thing. Especially how this was intended for Alfred and was once again mistaken for him. All because Alfred acted like a huge, dumb, jerk.

Arthur knew that Matthew was always subjected to mistaken identity and felt somewhat bad. Even more so now at seeing that sad look on his. . . Um, her cute face? Lavender eyes that looked downward with tears brimming on the edge, magnified a little by her. . . _his_ glasses.(1) A curtain of wavy blond hair framed her delicate face perfectly and even in men's clothes she looked lovely. . . Then Arthur remembered this was Matthew. . . They were both girls, originally male. . .

His cheeks burned with red as he shook his head from the thought. "Look, I'm sorry about all this Matthew. Really, I am."

"Don't worry about it." Matthew smiled at Arthur. "As long as you fix it before anyone sees us."

"Will do." Arthur agreed and returned the smile. "Now lets get out of here."

"Right!" Picking up Kumojiro, the two girls headed out quickly and went straight to Arthur's house. When they arrived, Arthur went immediately to his dungeon and began working on a way to change them back. Matthew went to the living room and sat down on the couch. All he could do now was simply wait.

It was around 10 at night when Arthur finally emerged from his dungeon room with a tired frame. Exhausted and on the verge of frustration, all his hard work was in vain. Nothing! He had figured out nothing from spending 8 hours in there. Arthur didn't have the same stamina to continue working. These female emotions and limitations were getting the best of him.

"Damn it all." Arthur hissed and slumped against the wall. Closing his eyes an image of Alfred popped up. _Damn him. . . This is all his fault!_ He needed someone to blame. Arthur's heart clenched in his breast. (2) A weird spasm of his muscles spread from his chest down to his core and warmed his inner thighs. (3) Taking a deep breath, Arthur pushed himself off the wall and went to look for Matthew. He found him (her?) fast asleep on the couch with Kumojiro cuddling with him.

"Hey, Matthew, wake up." Arthur gently nudged his small shoulder.

Matthew stirred and opened one eye, like a flower opening it's petals, only to see a very stern yet angelic face look back at him. Arthur's emerald orbs looked even better now that he didn't have those fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows above them. Arthur had put his long blond hair in pigtails, probably to keep it out of the way while he worked.

"Arthur. . . Did you do it?" Matthew rubbed his eyes, hope was emanating in his voice.

Arthur's eyes became hard and dark. A pout formed on his pretty lips as he shook his head. "It's not as easy as I thought it would be. . ."

* * *

Excuse me for being silly. . .

(1) This is really getting damn confusing D:

(2) haha Arthur with boobies w'

(3) Arthur's getting turned on. Lady boner! :D

That's all what i have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in so long :P It's summer and i do have (somewhat) of a life. I've also been having trouble with how the story is progressing. But i saw that people were actually following this story and reviewing, so i had to kick myself in the butt and write. Can't guarantee that another one will be up soon unless my creativity decides to rear it's head. Oh, and also thank you to those who reviewed. c: I really appreciate it. Any way i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Arthur twirled around in his blue maid like dress with satisfaction at his handy sewing work. After the disappointing news, Arthur had decided to fashion up some suitable clothing for the two of them. Matthew was in the kitchen making a very late pancake dinner. How long would it take to turn back to normal, he kept wondering to himself. He was scared, what if Arthur never found a cure. Would both of them have to live in secrecy the rest of their life?

_This is all Alfred's fault_. Matthew thought bitterly to himself.

Alfred sneezed for the fourth time that day. "Man, I hope I'm not getting sick."

"Perhaps someone is talking about you." Japan suggested.

"Psh, who would talk about me behind my back? No one talks about the hero behind his back. Hero's are too awesome and heroly!" (1)

Japan sweat dropped at Alfred's own description of what a hero is.

Matthew and Arthur sat across from eachother during dinner. Matthew hadn't even touched his pancakes, his lips seemed to be sealed shut.

Arthur just found this whole new scenario unbearable as he was the first to speak up. "Look, we're obviously not gonna get anywhere by continuing this silence. I can't do this all by myself."

"W-What do you expect me to do? I don't know how to do magic." Matthew whimpered feeling completely useless.

Noting this, Arthur sighed and with a much gentler tone he said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was that we need outside help. It's difficult for me to say I'm unable to figure this out on my own. I'm afraid we'll have to take the risk of someone seeing us."

All the color disappeared from Matthew's face. Just the thought of walking out into daylight as a girl was humiliating.

"There is a friend of mine who I think can help us." Arthur informed his companion. He wanted to get rid of that nervous look that seemed to be permanent on Matthew's face. "I'm positive he can help us, but we have to go to him. He lives far away from here, so it will be a long trip."

"Who is this friend of your's?"

"Vlad." (2)

Matthew's lip quivered just thinking of this unknown man who wields black magic. What could this person possibly be like? All of this uncertainty made Matthew sick with uneasiness.

Hands grasped at his shoulders tightly making Matthew look up with wide eyes. Arthur glowered at him, not with anger, but with determination and promise.

"Matthew, I swear I will find a way to return us to normal. I swear to you."

Their pancake dinner was long forgotten as the two girls got ready for their journey they were about to embark on.

~x~

Arthur looked fixedly at the directions on his phone. With a mumble of displeasure he looked over to Matthew who seemed to be preoccupied with the scenery that passed by them through the bus window. The trop to Vlad's house would certainly not be an easy one from looking at the map. The bus they were currently on would stop near France's place, then they'd have to get past Germany along with Austria and Hungary.

_Perhaps_, Arthur thought, _if I make a detour through Italy's place then we won't have to encounter Germany. But then again he could be with him when we go through._

Then it came to his realization, the reason for this whole trip was due to the fact that he and Matthew were girls. Girls that look somewhat different from their boy counterparts. Hopefully they looked different enough for no one to notice or even realize that it was them.

"Hmpf! This is all Alfred's bloody fault!" he sighed and closed his eyes.

Matthew looked over to the frustrated Brit as he laid back and soon was enveloped in sleep. His chest rose and fell with such ease as he dreamed of the good old days when he was at the top of everything and everyone. Pressing down on his own rounded breasts made Mattie's cheeks glow with a pink blush. His hands pulled away from his chest quickly, thinking that someone would see his actions. A girl fondling herself in a public transportation would not likely be allowed. (3)

The Canadian looked out the clear window once more. If Alfred ever found out about this whole thing, Matthew would never hear the end of it and Alfred would most likely tell everyone else. At least Matthew would get the recognition he'd been wanting. But it would also ruin his chance with any girl and to be taken seriously.

This entire situation was completely embarrassing, not to mention degrading to poor Matthew. Just getting out of Arthur's house proved to be a trial when Arthur's brother, Ian, (4) had walked into the house as they were leaving, reducing the two to escape through the bathroom window.

Mattie held tighter onto Kumajiro who tilted his little stuffed head. "Who are you?"

"I'm female Canada." He replied to his stuffed companion.

Watching as the bus came to a stop, two girls with different shades of blonde hair got off and began walking. France grinned to himself. "Ohonhonhon. What do we have here?"

* * *

(1) I'm pretty sure the people of Gotham City spoke badly of Batman, Alfy. ОДО

(2) Er this is a human name for Romania. I saw it for him and found it suiting.

(3) That is unless all the men in the bus are perverts and don't mind. w

(4) Scotland


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4 is finally up here! ; ^ ; I feel so accomplished! So, i don't really think Francis is really that bad. I think he can be a gentleman if he wanted to. But for the story's sake he's gonna be the creeper France we're all so used to. I hope i got his character right somewht. I've never written anything for him so i'm hoping he turns out alright. Back to my depressing writer's block ; ^ ;

* * *

An unseen presence made England on edge, looking over his shoulder every so often as they walked down the street. Arthur just couldn't shake this feeling off. This began to worry Matthew for she didn't know what was freaking Arthur out. She had been like this ever since the bus dropped them off. Now they were heading to the train station.

"Um. . . Arthur? Are you alright?" Matthew asked her.

"I think-"

"Ah, bonjour belles dames!"

"Oh good God." Arthur hissed when the two looked to see who it was.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you beautiful ladies around here. Perhaps I can show you around, oui?" France sauntered over to them.

"Buzz off frog!" Arthur growled. "We're in a hurry!"

Grabbing Matthew's hand, Arthur picked up the pace in hopes of leaving behind Francis.

"Where are you girls off to? Surely I can accompany you and maybe have lunch on the way." He smiled, still not giving up. There was just something about feisty women that he liked. The British accent was a plus to him.

"No thanks! Go away you wanker!"

"A-Actually Arthur, I am a little hungry." Matthew whispered. Unfortunately France was close enough to hear the last part.

"See, we should have lunch. I know a great place." Francis threw his arms around Matthew and Arthur and steered them in a different direction. "So where are you ladies from? Here to visit anyone? Are you sisters? How old are you?" he continued his inquisition not even waiting for an answer. But then the time came when he actually thought of asking what their names were. Not that he would remember. After introducing himself he waited for a reply.

"O-Our names?" Matthew looked at Arthur for help.

Finally able to push the Frenchman off of them, Arthur yelled at him. "Hey you wanker! Leave us alone! We're not interested in your cheesy-wine breath!"

"Hey. . . Have we met before mon cher? You sound very familiar." Francis looked at Arthur intently trying to rake his brain for a match.

"What?" Arthur choked. "No! Of course not!"

"Hm yes, I would've remembered a pretty girl like you."

_Stupid Frog! I'm gonna kill you once I become a man again!_ She thought as she boiled with anger.

X

Sitting across from that French bastard and hearing him talk all through lunch was reducing Artie to her final straw. The only perk of going through this horrid evening was getting a free meal out of it. Next to Arthur, Mattie didn't seem bothered at all. He was used to Francis and his ways and even spoke French to him, which completely took Francis by surprise. In other words, Matthew was enjoying himself now that Francis seemed to be paying more attention to him.

It finally came the time when they finished their meals and headed out of the restaurant. Francis turned to them with his trademark creeper grin.

"How about we go to my house and have dessert, oui?"A

Arthur almost tripped over her own feet. Green eyes narrowing at the Frenchman. _Oh hell no_. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"That sounds lovely." Matthew smiled so innocently. "What're we going to be having-"

"Matth- I mean, Margaret! (1)" Arthur shrieked.

"Ohonhon~ Such enthusiasm mon cher~" Francis clasped both girls by the shoulder and led them to his house. All the while Matthew still being unaware of what he'd gotten them into.

They stood now in Francis' living room, waiting for him to return with wine.

"You idiot! Why would you agree to anything that bloody wanker suggests?!" Arthur finally snapped after making sure said Frenchman was out of hearing range.

Mattie jumped at Arthur's outburst. "I-It's just dessert Arthur. . ."

"Just dessert?!" her voice rang shrilly. "Do you not remember anything from living with him?!"

"I tend to block out those memories." Mattie whispered.

"He doesn't want to give us dessert, Matthew! He wants to fuck us!"

Poor Mattie's whole face turned redder than Spain's tomatoes. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Mon cheries? Is everything alright in there?" France's voice crept up on them.

"We gotta get out of here." Arthur seized Matthew's arm and made a dash to the front door.

"Wait Arthur." Matthew pulled him away.

"What?"

"I couldn't help but notice that Francis has a car parked in the drive way."

"Yeah so? Can you get to the point! We're kinda in a hurry!"

"If we get the keys from Francis we can jack his car and drive the rest of the way to Vlad's."

". . . That's a brilliant idea Matthew." At the compliment, Mattie blushed cutely and pushed up his glasses. "But how will we find them if that frog's on his way over to bang us."

"Y-Yeah. . . You won't like it. B-But you'll have to be the decoy while I look for the keys. I think I still remember where he keeps them."

Arthur pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh dear God. . . Okay. Just hurry up!"

"Be strong Arthur." Matthew scurried off to find the keys while Arthur solemnly returned to the living room. Her stomache had traveled up into her throat and was threatening to flop onto the floor.

"Sorry for zee wait. Where's the other mademoiselle?"

"Oh! She had to use the bathroom-" Arthur had turned around to see Francis stark naked except for a single rose covering his unmentionables. "BLOODY HELL!"

"Ohonhon, like what you see Mademoiselle Alice?(2)" Francis grinned and sat next to her on the couch. "Well, shall we get warmed up while Mademoiselle Margaret gets here?"

Swallowing whatever vomit had risen, Arthur nodded. Still grinning Francis pushed his body onto Arthur's and kissed her. His hands immediately latched onto Arthur's supple breasts and gave them a squeeze. Arthur's face heated up and by reflex he smacked Francis.

"Aw, is mon cherie shy?" he asked with a slight teasing tone.

"Shut up?" Arthur squealed back which made Francis chuckle.

"It's okay mon cher, we can take it slow."

_Matthew please hurry up!_

* * *

(1) Margaret is Canada's Nyotalia name

(2) Alice is England's Nyotalia name

Well? How was it? Let me know please and any suggestions are welcome. I'm open to hearing what you guys have to say :3

Until next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had this chapter (and other chapters) done for about 5 months now. I've just haven't had the time to put them up. In this you'll

know why i put the rating as M. it's really not a big deal or anything. I mean it doesn't go into detail, but i just felt that i should put it as M in case anyone was offended.

Please leave reviews :3

* * *

After finding some very mind scarring items in the Frenchman's room, Matthew found the keys in a pair of discarded pants on the bathroom floor.

_Hmm. . . That's odd. Francis is usually very neat and doesn't leave his clothes laying on the floor unless. . ._

Bad memories started flowing through Matthew's mind. . .

~Le Flashback~

"Brother?" a smaller version of Matthew wondered through the house looking for Francis. He had followed a trail of clothing that led to Francis' room. Little Matthew hadn't

seen his guardian all day and nighttime is when childish fears drove him to seek out Francis. Matthew's little hand opened the door to see something that would indeed ruin

his eyes and mind, Francis on top of a woman, naked. Moaning ensued from both as Francis thrust his pelvis into hers.

After standing there frozen, Matthew finally came back to his senses and exited Francis' room to go back to his own and stare at the wall for the rest of the night. Trying his

best to repress what he had just seen.

~End of flashback~

Matthew shuddered and quickly retrieved the car keys knowing that Arthur was still distracting Francis. A naked Francis at that. . . This reminder made Matthew pick up her

pace and make a sliding entrance into the living room.

"Alice!" Matthew shouted. Francis' head turned around giving a flustered Arthur enough time to knee him in the groin. Francis rolled off the couch leaving himself as a

makeshift footstep for the fleeing girl.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" her face was burning with red, pigtails all messed up. But Matthew was happy knowing he had come just in time to save Arthur's virtue.

Xxx

Arthur rinsed his mouth out for the seventh time trying to get rid of the taste of Francis' tongue.

"That was bloody vile!" she grumbled after spitting out of the moving car. "I swear, once I'm a man again I'll strangle that bastard!"

"I'm glad I came just when I did. Otherwise who knows what else could've happened." Matthew smiled gently, keeping both hands on the steering wheel. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Damn French bastard messed up my hair." At this, Mattie laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh that it completely shocked Arthur. She looked at her; Mattie's cheeks were

touched with a faint pink hue, lavender eyes sparkling behind her glasses as the sun hit her hair perfectly making it glow. Arthur felt her heart stop at the very sight. Mattie

was so care free right now. No longer living in his brother's shadow, she was just happy to be living in the moment of it all.

_Mattie_. . . Arthur blushed while thinking. _You're so beautiful. So different than. . ._

Feeling the tightness in her groin again Arthur hissed to herself a 'no'. Without warning, Arthur slammed her head against the dashboard causing Matthew to swerve a bit.

"H-hey, are you okay?" she could vaguely hear a silent 'yes' coming from her sexually frustrated companion. Matthew was still worried about Arthur as he returned his gaze to

the road.

X

Gilbert's cell phone was ringing, looking to see who it was he picked it up with a grin.

"Ja?"

"Gilbert! Oh thank goodness you picked up! I've been robbed!" Francis exclaimed on the other line.

"Vhat?!"

"I picked up these two hot chicks and they stole my car!"

"That is so unawesome!" Ludwig looked at his brother as Gilbert paced around the living room. "Did you tell Antonio? . . . Okay, vell don't vorry Francis! I'll keep mein eyes

open. You said they were hot right? . . . Did you at least get to bang zem before zey took your car? . . . Man zat really does suck. Ja okay, bye."

Ludwig shook his head. _Serves the French bastard right for bringing home random girls._

X

"What?" Alfred looked down at a horrified looking Sealand.

"I haven't seen Arthur in four days! Neither has Ian!" Peter cried.

"Now that I think about it, he hasn't come nagging me recently."

"Not that I care about that idiot." Peter added, but the American could tell that it was a lie. He really did care about Arthur. Alfred smiled at Sealand and gave him a pat on his

head.

"Don't worry little dude! The hero will find him!" announced America with a big stupid smile.

With reassurance that Alfred will find the missing Brit, Peter left. As soon as he did Alfred's smile dropped. Not only had he discovered Matthew missing days ago, now Arthur

was gone as well. Terror was beginning to rise in his chest. Where were they? He found himself in front of Matthew's bedroom door. Even Kumojiro was missing. His forehead

touched the cold wood of Matthew's door. No one had noticed he was missing, but Alfred did. Unlike everyone else, Alfred was always aware of Matthew's presence.

Alfred's normal smile came back. "Don't worry. I'll find you and Arthur! The hero is on his way!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert had kept his promise of keeping his eyes open for two cute girls in his friend's car. Unfortunately he was only looking for girls that fit Francis' description, dragging

Ludwig with him.

"C'mon Vest! You gotta help me find them."

Ludwig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You're looking for them for the wrong reasons."

Gilbert feigned a hurt look. "Is that what you zink of the awesome me? That I vouldn't go out of ze way to help a friend unless there were ulterior motives? That is so

unawesome!"

Ludwig merely rolled his eyes at his brother. Too used to Gilbert's antics by now and already predicting what would happen next. His body rammed into his brother's frozen

frame. Gil's red eyes were widened and focused on something. But as Ludwig followed his gaze, it was someone. A petite girl stood in front of a convenience store holding

what looked like a polar bear stuffed animal. A timid look on her face, she pushed her glasses further up her nose to her brilliant lilac eyes. Her hair was tied into wavy pigtails

that lay upon her delicate looking shoulders.

"Gil. . . Do you zink she's one of zhe girls Francis vas talking about?" he asked the Prussian, but got no reply. It was starting to worry Ludwig. He shook his brother gently to

snap him out of his trance.

"V-Vat?" Gilbert snapped back to him. His face was flushed and he held a startled expression.

"I said do you zink she's one of the girls?" Gilbert looked back over at the girl.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Francis did say they were hot. . . It could be. I'll go interrogate her! Kesesese!"

Watching his brother run off Ludwig sighed. He was so predictable. . .

x

Matthew waited for Arthur to come out with directions. They had gotten lost on their way to Vlad's. The detour at France's had caused them to lose sense of direction and with

Arthur's iPhone dead, they were boned.

"Ahem."

Matthew looked to the side to see Prussia standing right next to her. "Y-yes?"

"Vat is a beautiful Mädchen like you doing out here all by yourself?" he smirked, his ruby eyes gleaming with perverted intent.

"I'm waiting for my friend. She's inside getting directions."

"Oh? You're lost? Where is it zat you're heading to meine Frau?"

_Geez, why was it that before all this shit happened every one ignored me?! _Matthew thought angrily. Then she muttered to herself "Probably because I have boobs." Although

it was quietly whispered it was loud enough for Gilbert to hear.

"Kesese, that you do~"

Matthew's cheeks heated up with embarrassment.

Gilbert stopped laughing when something was slammed against his head. "Ow!" He turned around, eyes glaring deadly daggers to meet up with equally deadly jade orbs.

"Out of the way." Arthur hissed. She turned to Matthew. "C'mon. Let's get going." Gilbert continued to watch them as they got into their car-

"Hey! Vait!" the Prussian shouted after them as they drove away. That was, without a doubt, Francis' car. "Scheiße! Vest! VEST!"

xx

Alfred was really starting to freak out. He'd tried calling both the Brit and the Canadian with no luck. He'd also driven to the places he knew they liked to go.

"Cheer up dude." Matthias consoled him over Alfred's car speaker phone. "I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves."

"I know, but I just can't help but worry about them, especially Matthew. Who knows what could happen to him. Someone may not realize he's there and accidentally run him

over."

"Don't think like that Al." Matthias sighed. "Look, how 'bout you, Gil, and I hang out. Maybe it'll take your mind off of this. You'll be able to think more clearly when you're not

panicking."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah you're right. I'll be right over then."

He could imagine the Dane smiling as he replied "Awesome! I'll get the beers and Xbox ready! Later dude!"

With that Alfred's car was silent.

_Maybe I should try calling Frenchie to see if he's heard anything from either of them._ He'd have to do that later though. Denmark was right, all this worrying had gotten Alfred

no where. He needed to clear his mind and think calmly about this. But when it concerned Matthew, it was a hard thing to do.

When Alfred got to Matthias' house, the Dane was on the phone.

"Alright, I understand. Maybe some other time. Later."

"Who was that?"

Matthias ran his hand through his gravity defying hair. "Gil. He sounded freaked."

"Why, what's up with the G-man?" Alfred took a beer from the fridge and popped it open.

"Ah, says something happened to Francis' car. Two hot chicks jacked it."

Alfred laughed. Matthias was soon to join in in the Frenchman's misery.

"Yeah, Gil said he saw them but was to busy to even notice that the car was Francis'. He was checking one of them out."

"Go figure." chuckled Alfred.

"He said it was kinda odd though. The chick had a bear with her." Matthias took a sip of his own beer.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "A bear?"

Denmark nodded. "Said it was white. Oh, and also that the girl had a nice rack!"

It could be just a coincidence. But he didn't know anyone else who carried around a white bear. And besides, Matthias said this was a girl. This was still bothering him though.

Could it possibly be Kumajiro? He was definitely going to have to give Francis and Gilbert a call.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! I've had this done for months and i'm only now posting it up here because I took a 'sick' day. T.T this doesn't even make up for all that time. . . i'm so sorry. the only good thing about that absence was that I got a more followers on this story. I apologize to all of you. -bows-

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Matthew's head lulled against the car window, her eyes on the brink of closing. Long, dark eyelashes gently brushing the bottom of her lower eyelid.

Kumajiro had long ago fallen asleep. Nicely curled up against Matthew's chest.

Arthur looked at her with solemn eyes. "Not yet. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Matthew shook her head though. "No. It wouldn't be fair. . ."

Clutching the steering wheel tighter, Arthur pushed back the tears that were threatening to leak out. Her bottom lip quivering from the effort to restrain it. "I'm so sorry

Matthew." Her voice checked out. The Canadian's eyes snapped open immediately, turning to look at Arthur. Her cheeks were red and her green eyes glistened. It was, to

Matthew, a beautiful sight.

"This is all my fault!" Arthur sobbed.

"No, Arthur it's not! Stop it! Don't say that, it's Alfred's-"

Arthur shook her head rapidly making her long golden pigtails swing. "No it's not! It's my fault! I'm just so petty and jealous and. . . and. . ."

"Arthur, pull over."

Obeying Matthew's command, Arthur pulled to the side of the road and turned the engine off. Matthew unbuckled her seat belt and put Kumajiro off to the side. Reaching out

to Arthur and wrapping her arms around the Brit as best as she could, simply resting her head on her's. With much hesitation Arthur turned to face Matthew and returned the

hug, letting her tears soak into the material of Mattie's jacket.

"It's okay to feel human emotions like that. . ." Matthew whispered. "But it's not okay to live off of them. To let them continue to grow in your heart. You've got such a

beautiful heart Arthur. Really you do. I don't want to see it be polluted. You need to forgive Alfred. For everything that he's done. Intentional or not, you've got to let it go.

It's hard for me to say it, but you can't live your life hating Alfred. Yes he's done things and in the process has hurt people. . ."

Matthew sighed and placed her forehead up against Arthur's, staring into her watery evergreen orbs. "I still love him though and so do you."

Arthur buried her face in Matthew's neck. After a while of comfortable silence, Arthur finally said "I'm sorry no one notices you Mattie."

This caused Matthew to smile brightly. "It's okay. At least now you notice me."

Smiling back the Brit replied "Yes. And I'll never mistake you for Alfred ever again."

"Who?"

Alfred sighed with frustration. Gilbert and Francis were seated across from him as he was telling them of his trouble.

"Canada."

Francis seemed to perk a little. "Oh? He's missing as well?"

That's what I've been saying."

"And you think they're some how connected to zhe frau?" Gilbert asked looking skeptical at his friend.

Alfred wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but when it came to Mattie, he would become Sherlock motherfucking Holmes. He had gone looking around for clues and

retracing Arthur and Matthew's steps from the alst place he saw them at. Even calling the last person who might've seen them: Ian. Ian had told him that he was at Arthur's

the day they disappeared but he didn't see them, only heard a bunch of ruckus going on. Ian had just assumed that Arthur was talking to his 'friends'.

Alfy nodded. "I'm gonna go to Arthur's to see if I can find anything else."

"Al, c'mon be real. How vould zey change into girls?" Gil said.

"Arthur's into all that weird Harry Potter shit. Maybe they were cast under a spell."

Francis seemed to consider this. "It would make a lot of sense. One of ze girls did have an accent like Arthur and his mannerisms. I'll go with you."

"I think I know someone else who can help us as well." America grinned as he got dialed in a number on his cell phone. "Hey Matthias, give me Lukas' number!"

"Who zhe hell is Lukas?"

. . .

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"What if Vlad isn't able to change us back?"

The two girls lay in a field of grass, taking a well deserved break from driving aimlessly. Arthur turned to settle on her side, green orbs looking at Matthew who was still facing

toward the vast blue sky. Arthur gave it some thought, never even taking into consideration that Vlad might not succeed. She knew he had done this spell before, that's why

she went to him first and not Lukas. The thought of failure didn't scare her as much as it did in the beginning. Yeah, Arthur would be embarrassed when everyone saw her f

ailure. But she has Matthew now to assure her of any uncertainties.

Matthew finally turned her head to look at Arthur. There wasn't any worry on her face either. Suddenly Kumajiro lifted his head, ears twisting to listen closer to what alarmed

the polar bear. Arthur lifted herself up as she saw Kumajiro's uneasiness. Her magical friends fluttering around with panic. Slowly catching on to the unknown threat, Matthew

got up as well and looked around.

"What's wrong-" the ground beneath her rumbled, caving into itself and bringing the Canadian and Kumajiro down. The only thing left was a gaping hole.

Arthur with wide eyes and arms outstretched as if to try and save her, was frozen. A choking sound escaping from her as she finally dashed to the edge.

"MATTHEW!"

Her heart hammered against her sternum, even it tried to reach out to the fallen Canada. Peeking her head over the side Arthur had to squint to try and find Matthew in the

pitch black pit. Careful not to lean in too close, else she would fall in as well.

"Matthew?! Dear God, Matthew please answer me!" she pleaded, digging her nails into the dirt.

No reply. Just a vast emptiness of her echo traveling down the pit.

"Oh God! What do I do?" Arthur looked around wildly at her magic friends only to realize that they couldn't help her. She was all alone.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Well. . . that escalated quickly xD That's all I have to say about that. Reviews would be nice~ give me strength to push forward x.x


	8. Chapter 8

The end is near for this story. Only about 3 or 4 more chapters left .^. I do apologize for how short this one is.

* * *

Alfred felt a pang of anxiety rise up in him as he looked into the Norwegian's blue eyes.

"Well?"

Lukas sighed and looked to Denmark who gave him a cheeky grin. "It's possible. Certain spells do exist that are able to cause the changing of genders. And considering that Arthur often messes up on conjuring spells, sure, he could've accidentally turned both your brother and himself into women."

"Is it possible to change them back? Can you find them so we can do that?

"Und do you have a spell that can make mein unawesome bruder more awesome? Well of course not as awesome as me-"

"Oh and a spell that can make people fall even more in love with me, oui?"

"And-"

A swift punch was able to shut up whatever request Matthias was going to make. Giving the other three males an icy glare silenced them as well.

"First off, where are they?"

Scratching at his cheek the American shrugged. "I thought you'd be able to find them."

"You were gonna make me do all the work?"

With a nervous smile Alfred replied "Well. . . Yeah. After all I had to go all Sherlock Holmes and find out what happened to them. Wait! Does that mean there is a cure?"

Lukas placed his glass of water down on the table. "Of course there is. But it all depends on what spell he used. It could be a temporary transformation which will turn back in a manner of days, or it could be a more. . . difficult spell. In any case, the top priority is to get them and go to Romania's. I can perform a minor searching spell that will lead us to the area where they are at, not the exact location-"

"Wait! You mean Dracula's?" Alfred squeaked.

Cue facepalm.

"How you figured this whole mess out, I will never know. Now get the hell out of my house. I have work to do. I'll call you when I've found them."

. . . . .

"Arthur, you gotta do something! You can't just leave Canada down there!" Flying Mint Bunny nudged England who was in a fetal position by the hole where Canada fell in. Her blonde hair splayed over the green grass.

"What do you expect me to do?" her voice came out barely above a whisper. Squeezing her legs tighter to her chest, Arthur could barely suppress her tears. "Why don't you go do something about it. . . All I can ever do and ever be is the screw up. I'm pathetic."

"Stop wallowing in your self- pity and get up!" Mint Bunny snapped which surprised Arthur, making her turn to face the green rodent. "Matthew is down there and needs help. You know why I can't do anything. But you can do something! You're freaking England!

"Bloody hell. . . Mint Bunny, you're right. Now's not the time to let feminine emotions get in the way!" crawling to the edge of the abyss, Arthur shouted "MATTHEW! I'LL BE BACK!"

Picking up the skirts of her dress, Arthur started running with Flying Mint Bunny right by her side.


	9. Chapter 9

Nauseating pain woke Matthew up from her comatose state. She dared not open her eyes for the beating in her head was warning enough of what would happen if she did. The darkness in her head seemed to be numbing the pain that was splintering in the back of her head. Matthew concentrated on the steady breathing of what she could only assume was Kumajiro. The poor white bear was probably covered in dirt. Very slowly Mattie opened her eyes. Another thump in her head and a wave of nausea came crashing over her as she rolled onto her side and vomited on the ground beside her. The blurriness of the world around her as she finally opened her eyes fully sent her into another spasm.

Finally regaining herself, Matthew looked around. There wasn't much light except for the hole where she fell. Kumajiro was a foot away, looking at his master.

"K-Kuma. . ." Mattie whispered and held out her hand, imploring for the bear to come to her. Shaking slightly, Kumajiro got up and waddled over to the blonde. Standing up and taking a timid step, a snap and crunching noise echoed right after the movement. It was then that Matthew realized she wasn't wearing her glasses and that that sound was them being crushed by the weight of her foot.

"Oh. . ." she squinted and tried to look around. Her surroundings weren't very clear, but she was still able to make out where she was. It looked like one of those ancient cities that are underground. Matthew could make out archways that led into corridors and hallways. She ran her hand over the hard bricks of the columns, feeling a bit of it crumble into her hands yet it still stood strong.

Her legs shook uncontrollably as she dragged her feet across the dirt floor. A loud obnoxious voice that carried itself down the hole made Matthew jump and almost drop Kumajiro.

"Yo dude! Look at this giant ass hole!"

"Kesese, that's vhat he said."

Oh fuck no. . . Mattie felt the color literally be sucked out of her face. Nausea rose up in the pit of her stomach causing bile to once again crawl up her throat. Alfred was right up there. Now she didn't dare reveal herself in the center of the hole. She stayed still behind the columns. Yet when would be the next time help would come?

"You idiots, get away from there. The ground seems to be unstable."

"Your lead led us to here. What if Matt and Artie fell through it?"

"Stupid! I told you to stay away-" Alfred's screaming took over the other voice's sentence. His voice got louder and louder as Matthew concluded to herself that he had fallen in. A loud slam ended his scream. Matt winced at the sound.

She peaked her head out to see Alfred's cowlick stick out of his head. He lay face down on the ground. Matt went to Alfred's side and rolled him over on his back, afraid that he would suffocate otherwise.

"Al! Answer Al! Are you okay?!"

"That idiot."

"Mon dieu!"

Great. Frenchie and the German were there too. Matthew shook her head and made sure Alfred was okay. Her slim fingers carefully traced his face, a cut ran across the bridge of his nose and his glasses were broken. Tiny pieces of glass were embedded in his cheeks. She tried to remove each sliver with caution. The commotion up above got even louder, but she tuned it out. Too preoccupied with caring to the American. Slight movement of his eyeballs underneath his eyelids indicated that he would soon come to.  
"Matthew!" Arthur's voice from above startled Matthew.

"Arthur?!"

"I got help! Don't worry! You and Al will be out of there in a sec!"

Alfred began to stir, his blue eyes squinting open to see Matthew, her long, wavy blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and gently tickling him on the face as she moved her head. Of course to Alfred this was not Matthew. This girl who looked down at him with such gentle eyes was more like an angel than any earthly being. But when he saw that long curl sticking out of her blonde tresses and a white bear in her arms, he knew that it was his brother.

"M-Matthew?"

She smiled down at him. "Hey Al."

His eyes looked her up and down, still not quite believing it was his brother. "You got tits, Matt. . ."

Matthew blushed a little and looked away. "Y-Yeah."

Alfred felt himself blushing as well. He lifted himself up a little until he felt pain searing in his skull. Matthew put Kumajiro on the ground right next to her and took Alfred's head in her hands, gently placing it down on her lap.

"J-Just stay right here until they come get us."

A warm numbing settled in Alfred's head as he nuzzled his face more into Matthew's lap. "I'm glad you're alright Matt. . ."

Matthew, with a surge of happiness coursing through her, smiled even wider as she looked up at the hole where a rope had been lowered down.

"Grab ahold Matt! Get Al fastened on it too!"

Putting her arm around both al and Kumajiro, she made her way over to the dangling rope.


	10. Chapter 10

After climbing up to the surface, Denmark, Gilbert and Francis helped carry Alfred to a car that was parked a little ways away. Not given much time to prepare herself from the impact, Matthew was tackled to the ground by Arthur.

"Oh Matthew! Are you okay?! Did you break anything?" Arthur pulled herself away and examined her friend. She frowned slightly when she saw the darkening of bruises and lacerations in various places. Kumajiro looked scuffed up as well.

"I'm fine Arthur." The Canadian smiled while looking around and spotting two new faces. The one closest to them made Matthew shrink, scarlet gems seemed to be watching her every movement. Light brown hair framed his pale face. He smirked at Matthew showing off a sharp canine tooth. Deciding to look away, she settled her eyes on the second guy. He looked bored and slightly irritated. A curl similar to her own stuck out of his pale blonde hair that had a cross clipped in it. Dull dark blue eyes registered Matthew and nodded toward her.

Arthur helped Matthew off the ground and they headed toward Vlad's car, which slightly resembled a hearse. (Francis had been reunited with his car.) The rest followed in Matthias' car to the hospital.

….

"Why'd you have to take me to the doctor?! You could've healed me with your magic powers! I could've-" Alfred gasps at his idea. "I could've been like Captain America!"

"Magic doesn't work that way you git!" Arthur flipped her long blonde hair.

The group, after a visit to the hospital, had made their way to Vlad's house and were now sitting in the living room while Vlad was getting preparations ready for his spell. Matthew sat on the old antique looking couch with Lukas brooding to her left and a bickering Arthur to her right. Alfred sat on an armchair right next to the couch. His glasses, like Matthew's, were missing and he had bandages all over his face and body. A dark bruise was developing on his forehead and bridge of his nose.

"Arthur, why don't you stay a girl? You look much better this way~"

"Buzz off you wanker." Arthur blushed and crossed her arms.

Mattie looked over to Prussia who had been staring at her this entire time. Heat rose to her cheeks, copying the color of Gilbert's eyes. He gave her a smirk. Alfred caught this exchange of stares and felt jealousy fill him. Getting up from his seat he stood in front of a surprised looking Matthew. She gave out a squeak as he launched himself at her. Arthur and Lukas jumped at the impact.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and glared at Gilbert. "Mattie's mine and I'm not giving him. . . Um, her, to anyone!"

Matthias and Francis both laughed as Arthur smacked Alfred's arm repeatedly. "Get off of her you idiot!"

"Aw Artie, are you feeling left out?" Alfred smiled at her.

"Wh- No! Of course not-"

"Ohonhon, no need to feel left out. Come into my arms and I shall shower you with love~"

"Fuck off Frenchie." Arthur punched the Frenchman in the face.

Pressed up against Alfred's chest, Matthew could hear the strong beating of his heart. Would this come to an end once she returned to being a boy? She liked it when Alfred held her so close to him. Holding back her tears, Matt closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of his heart.

"It's ready." Vlad's voice interrupted them. Arthur and Lukas nodded and got up. The blonde girl looked over her shoulder waiting for Matthew to come along.

"Well?"

Matt looked up, lavender eyes that just screamed out and revealed her fear.

Arthur furrowed her eyebrows. "Matthew?"

* * *

Now my lovely readers and followers, I want you to decide whether or not Matthew stays a girl or goes back to a boy. You get to decide. :3 at the end of the week i'll tally up and see what the majority of you want. So leave your choice as a review~


End file.
